


Brew

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Human!Derek, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles is a witch, master of rejuvenating potions. Derek is a fan…
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Brew

The small potted plants dangle from the air, turning lazing while the small fairy lights weave in and out of the leaves, making the ceiling look like the sky from inside a forest. The tables are round and made of rose oaks and lavender baums. They spread the heavy drop of perfume on their patrons. There is a bar, behind which stands one lone man, bejeweled in coloured stones and silver and golden threads. There was a loose circlet on his head, that follows the edge of his short hair. His reds are honey brown tinged with the barest hint of blood. His eyes are shinning coins of brandy, mirthful, full. He is not very tall, but he has presence and he smiles at everyone as he makes their drinks.

The red headed banshee moves around with a serene look on her face and eyes that burn. They call her Lydia and fawn over her. She sets down their drinks with an air of a queen bestowing a boon and they just bow their heads and accept. Her smirk turns lightening cruel sometimes, but then Stiles will come over, with his smile and his never stilling hands and Lydia will sate. The huntress, her locks wrapped in palm frond spikes and poison tipped arrows sitting at her feet, keeps the till. No one dares make a run for it. No one dares not give her their due. Two men, one blond with cherubic face, the other black with an uneven jaw, work in the kitchen, feeding the people lokeweed pate and faefruite soup. 

There is another couple, striking in their colour, and they sit out and keep watch. The girl has long golden tresses and the man has a warriors physique and they are werewolves and they keep their ear and eyes on every one who come to their shop. The café is in the midst of the preserve, serving human and others alike as their clientele. A large garden warded by hedgestones and monarchmonsters sits to the back of the café where Stiles, the owner, grows all the ingredients of his concoctions and Scott’s kitchen. Stiles is the head witch, the one with the amber eyes, overlooking the bar. Scott is the uneven jawed one. Together, they look after each other and their commercial venture ‘The Fairy Delight’.

Stiles is in the midst of telling a fun tale to a tableful of patrons, when he stills, looks up and gives a smile. One girl looks behind at her to the wall to see what makes Stiles see and smile, but there is nothing very exceptional about the wall. She looks forwards to Stiles neatly pack up his story for another time and bids them goodbye. Although the walk away is a bit abrupt, no one minds. It is no easy job to keep up with all the customers who come to the café after all. Stiles gets behind the bar and starts preparing something. Two minutes later a man comes in through the hidden magical door and the girl thinks he would be almost beautiful if it weren’t for his specs and deep frown. She lets out a small gasp when the face transforms completely when the man smiles, teeth small and white and obvious fondness evident on his face. She tries to see who the smile is directed at, but gets lost in the throng of people that buzz around.

“Hey Stiles,” Derek wishes him shyly, pink in his cheeks as he smiles at the man on whom he very obviously has a crush. 

“Derek, hi,” Stiles smiles back, an equal amount of adoration on his face. Both Boyd and Erica rolls their eyes and Allison actually stamps her foot impatiently at the oblivious fools. Both Scott and Isaac have a bet going on with Lydia on who will break first. Lydia been winning every time with her announcement that they will just keep smiling at each other like idiots again. Scott and Isaac were almost frantic on winning this week as they had promised Allison a jaunt outside the province. They were particularly optimistic as Lydia has not made her usual proclamation. Winning the bet would give them quite a bit of gold to fawn over their queen. Now just to see who would indeed win between the two most oblivious fuckers that has ever existed. 

“Same as usual?” Stiles raised his brows in a question.

“Yep. Dealer’s choice.”

“Then I am sure you will particularly like this one,” Stiles says before bringing forth a frothing drink that sparkles under the candle light. It seemed to smoke slightly and smelled heavenly. It was the shade of the ruddiest sunset and a blanket of twinkling foam that looked like some star constellations. 

“This looks so beautiful,” Derek said in awe, marveling at the drink, before dipping in for a sip. It was delicious. His smile and face said so and Slites laughed out loud at Derek’s delight. 

“Will you join me today for a drink?”

“For you, Derek, always. Customer loyalty must be rewarded diligently,” Stiles said.

Derek’s smile dimmed a bit at the line but he didn’t say anything. He merely sipped on while watching with interest at Stiles making another drink. When Stiles was done, he had a drink similarly to Derek sitting between his hands as he leaned forward. Derek regarded Stiles’ glistening lips, oft swiped by his pink tongue and wanted to take a sip of that too. Feeling suddenly ludicrous with his want, he burried his nose in the drink and took two quick gulps. 

Stiles was looking on with a slanted stance, his body angled towards Derek,but his hips swaying away and digging into the counter edge, almost as if he was trying his best not to give into temptation. He looked on at Derek’s eyelashes, so long that they fanned his cheeks, his scrubbed beard that Stiles itched to touch and his full lips that shone brightly with the dewdrops of the drink and his own saliva. 

“I like you..r drink,” stuttered Derek, his cheeks abloom with pink. A thrill went through Stiles at the badly hidden words. Suddenly deciding that he had enough of the coy smiles alone and itching to have Derek for himself alone, he replied, “I like you too.”

Derek looked utterly looked gobsmacked for a few moments before starting to smile a tremendous smile. He said this time, more clearly and definitely with more intent, “I like you more.”

Stiles trilled at that and laughed aloud before pulling Derek to him and laying a kiss on his warm cheeks. More would come later, away from the eyes that were now glued on the couple. That did not stop Scott and Isaac, who had been informed just in the nick of time, to let out triumphant hollers at their bet made success and Lydia making a fake moe of unhappiness over the very glad look on her face. It had been definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment if you like


End file.
